Family Values
by Caz251
Summary: Family is important, family values even more so. John Hart and Gray had no idea of the family they were crossing. Part of my Torchwood/Addams Family verse. A different version of Exit Wounds.
Written for the prompt relative values: families at gen prompt bingo

Ianto knew that the views that people had were a product of their upbringing. Jack for instance had a much more liberated view of sexuality as he had grown up in a time and society a lot less repressed than the twenty-first century. Values were relative to the family that you had grown up in, whether it be blood family or a family of choice. Ianto had both families, his blood family had very strong views and values he agreed with. His chosen family was his team at work, they all had their own views on certain things, but they viewed the job they did the same way, using the same values to do so.

Ianto's family values that he had grown up with were the core of his being. He had been raised as an Addams despite his fathers' attempts otherwise, and while he may call himself Ianto Jones, he would never deny that he was an Addams. It was the values of his family that made him who he was, his family values had shaped him and led to him becoming the strong person that he was today.

His family had many strange values and creeds that they followed, but they all had a purpose. The most important thing to the family was family and family would always be protected. It was the job of the family to protect other members from anyone outside the family who dare try to harm them, it was only the place of family to hurt family after all. It would seem strange to many that his family was likely to destroy a person for the smallest slight against a member of the family, but could then be chasing the same member of the family with an axe minutes later.

'Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc!' His family motto said it all really, 'We gladly feast on those who subdue us.' It was the most important of values that was taught to an Addams child from birth, they were a strong family that valued family above all, and who get revenge against those who tried to harm one of their number.

It was those family values and that motto that had led him to where he was now. He had never intended to torture anyone outside of his family or Jack, his family had been torturing each other for years, and he and Jack had found a pleasant form of torture to share in the bedroom. John Hart while an annoyance had never really registered as someone who was a real threat to him. The other man wanted Jack, but Ianto knew that Jack no longer felt anything for his ex-partner, so Ianto had mostly ignored him, although he ached to hurt him every time he called him Eye Candy.

Now though John had gone too far, he had blown apart Ianto's city and tried to injure his family of choice, who were mostly becoming family of blood. Gwen was his cousins' wife, Owen had bound himself in blood and marriage with his cousin Wednesday and Toshiko had always been like a sister to him and she had become almost as close to his real sister, they had even discussed bringing her into their sibling bond with a blood ritual. Most of all though was Jack his lover and partner, the man that John Hart had removed from linear time.

While his family took care of righting the city and stopping too much damage from being done Ianto took it upon himself to wring every last piece of information he could from John about what exactly was going on. He knew that even without Jack with them they had the upper hand. John had no idea about any of his extended family, as far as he and Gray knew the team were working alone. The fact that their plan had relied partly on the weevils didn't help them either as the weevils were now residing on Flat Holm and were completely out of range of what John called the weevil wake up call.

Ianto had been rather surprised to find Jack had been frozen in one of the morgue drawers waiting for this time to arrive, but was glad that they wouldn't have to go digging all over Cardiff to find him. While it would give a whole new dimension to one of the families favourite games Wake the Dead it would have been time consuming. It also meant that Jack was there to help him decide the fate of those who had tried to harm their family.

They decided to freeze Gray in the hopes that Jack would be able to get him help in the future. Hopefully the Doctor would turn up and they could get him to find someone who may be able to help straighten him out after all the torture he went through as a child. After all he was Jack's brother and as family Ianto felt they had to at least try to help him. John was another matter entirely, the man had been out for himself the whole time, he was willing to sacrifice members of Ianto's family to save himself.

Ianto was considering sending him off to Flat Holm, giving him to Blossom and Janet as a gift, he was sure they would enjoy him, but Jack had convinced him otherwise. He had explained that he had a plan and that John would find it true punishment. Ianto had yielded to Jack, knowing that he knew the other conman better than Ianto. Jack had given him the means to travel off Earth, but what he hadn't told him was that he would be stuck wherever he ended up, he wouldn't be able to transport anywhere else. Jack hoped in a way that he went to some backwater planet as a first stop, it would drive the other man mad within days.

Ianto hadn't wanted to leave anything to chance though so he had enlisted Thing to give him a bit of a hand in making sure that John's travel coordinates landed him somewhere intolerable to him. The thumbs up that Thing gave him had told him all he needed to know, John would be getting his just desserts, he would think twice about ever messing with an Addams again.

When they had all gathered together back at the manor it was plain to see that both his chosen family and his blood family were completely exhausted. None of them were grievously harmed though, which was a good sign. Grandmamma had taken it upon herself to feed them up to help them heal however and everyone seemed to be sat nursing a bowl of eye of newt soup.

While Ianto liked to think that his family values had helped to turn him into the man he was today, he was aware that his family where really the ones who had shaped him into who he was. Being a member of the close-knit family that was the Addams family had instilled a strong sense of family within him, which had made it easier for him to form the same sort of bonds with his team. No matter which family he thought of his blood or chosen family he would defend them the same. He would gladly feast on those who tried to subdue them.


End file.
